ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Muppets Character Encyclopedia: Updated Edition
The Muppets Character Encyclopedia should be updated as a new edition with more than several never-before focused Muppets including Droop, Spamela Hamderson, Gills Brothers, and Yolanda Rat. Contents * Intro by Kermit the Frog * 80’s Robot Robo-butler * Afghan Hound dog's life * Andy and Randy Pig pigs, one brain * Angel Marie a pretty face * Sam and Friends (Sam, Harry the Hipster, Yorick, Icky Gunk, Mushmellon, Moldy Hay, Hank and Frank, Omar, and Henrietta) * Angelo of Italy * Angus McGonagle gargling argyle gargoyle * Animal drummer * Annie Sue Pig with a song * Baskerville but a hound dog * Beaker retriever * Bean Bunny overload * Beard on wisdom and hair * Beauregard cleaned up in showbiz * Beautiful Day monster for all seasons * Behemoth Behe-mouth * Betsy Bird bird dancer * Big Mean Carl court digester * Bill the Bubble Guy blows his mind * Birds friends (two-page spread) (Harvey, Clyde, Mel, Shirley, Doris, Duke, five green birds with different colored hair (seen in "Take a Chance on Me"), three small bluebirds (seen in "Rockin' Robin"), Harold the woodpecker, and a canary) * Black Dog raid leader * Blind Pew pirate's bluff * Bobby Benson's Baby Band in its infancy * Bobo the Bear smart than the average bear * Bossmen tall * Brewster guru * Bubba rat leader * Bunsen Honeydew science nifty? * Welcome to Muppet Labs * Butch the Tiger of the circus * Cactus Quartet of the desert * Calico pirate * Camilla best girl * Catgut re meow * Chickens in motion * Chip nerd * Clifford fresh M.C. of K-MUP TV * Clodhoppers to dance * Clueless Morgan buccaneer * Constantine face is familiar * Cows moo-ving experience * The Cratchit Children (Peter, Betina and Belinda, and Tiny Tim) Little Dickens * Holiday Time! (Turkey, The Snowman, The Ghosts of Christmas Present, Past, and Future) * Crazy Harry a blast * Crocodiles killers * David Hoggselhoff lifeguard * Denise love triangle * Digit satellite * Doglion the love of dancing * Dr. Julius Strangepork Science * Dr. Phil van Neuter by science * Dr. Teeth of the keyboard * Droop greenie * The Electric Mayhem * Emily Bear wocka Momma momma * Fazoobs is the key of Koozebane * Featherstone King's right-hand man * Flash appeal * Fleet Scribbler to libel * Fletcher Bird beak to beak * Flower-Eating Monster pest * Floyd Pepper the groove * The Flying Zucchini Brothers Booma-booma! * Foo-Foo perfect pooch * Fozzie Bear funny * Fozzie's Best Jokes * Frackles fierce furry fiends (two-page spread) (Bolshy Blue Frackle, Grumpy Green Frackle, Bolshy Green-Furred Frackle, Hot Pink Frackle, Jade Green Hunchbacked Frackle, Emerald Green Hunchbacked Frackle, Nasty Purple Frackle, Elderly Purple Frackle, and two Buzzard Frackles) * Franny dummer of Solid Foam * The Frog Scouts masters * Frogs * Gaffer the Backstage Cat puss * Gawky Birds rising birds * George the Janitor living * Geri and the Atrics of ages * Gills Brothers of the sea * Gladys the Cafeteria Waitress cooking? * Gonzo (a.k.a. The Great Gonzo) all geek to him * Gorgon Heap power * Granny the Gouger grandmother of champions * Hilda the costumes * Hobos on their luck * Horses events * Howard Tubman boaring * Jacques Roach best pest * Janice power * Muppet Parodies * Javas heads * Johnny Fiama Camden crooner * Jowls and the Muppets Tonight Band Zydeco-stars * J.P. Grosse landlord * Kermit The Frog swamp to stardom * King Goshposh ruler of Muppetland * The Romance of Kermit and Miss Piggy * Koozebanians way out (two-page spread) (the dominant male and female species and their babies, Merdlidops, the Koozebanian Phoob, the Koozebanian Spooble, plus Cute and a Snowth) * Lenny the Lizard cold blood * Leon crewman * Leprechauns (of gold) luck * Leroy the Donkey blow * Lew Zealand fishy * Lindbergh maintenance man * Link Hogthrob on wry * Lips a minute * The Muppet Theater * Backstage * Lobsters the crustaceans * Louis Kazagger good sport * Lubbok Lou's Jughuggers Jugheads * Luncheon Counter Monster mouth, big lunch * Lydia the Pig the "ink" in oink * Lyle the Dog old mutt * Veterinarian's Hospital * Mad Monty roger * Mahna Mahna and the Snowths wonder * Mama Fiama lady * Marvin Suggs "Pound" of Music * Mean Mama mommy * Mickey Moose M.C. * Mildred Huxtetter lady * Miss Kitty beastie * The Moopets * Miss Mousey Miss that's not a pig * Miss Piggy divine swine * Fashion and Moi * Mulch kind of ghoul am I? * Muppy doggy * The Mutations macabre * The Newsman flasher * Nigel the composer * Nigel the TV director * Monsters and Aliens (Snerfs, Hugga Wugga, Thingy-Thing, Chopped Liver, Heaps, Fern and Anthony, Codzilla, the Extremes, the Triple-Header (Tom, Dick, and Harry), Pokey, Cue Card Monster, Cynthia Rose, and The Vile Bunch) * Old Tom, Real Old Tom, Dead Tom Toms, no waiting * Paul Revere mane attraction * Penguins junction * Pepe the King Prawn shrimp * Polly Lobster (a.k.a. Bad Polly) crustacean parrot * Mr. Poodlepants Whoo-hoo * Pigs * Pops doorman * Prairie Dog Glee Club voices & sticky fingers * Quongo my dreams * Rizzo entertainment * Rats * Robin small green one * Rover Joe bloodhound * Rowlf unleashed * Rufus in show * Sal Minella around * Sam the Eagle actor * Scooter go-fer anything * Seymour but not in charge * Under the Sea (Molly and Melville, Goldfish, Shark, Octopus, Clams, and Karate Squid) * Shaky Sanchez paranoid * Sheep from the meadow * Sopwith the Camel hump or two? * Snooky Blyer Swift Wits host * Spa'am ham * Splurge not-so-meanie * Pigs in Space * Spamela Hamderson sexy swine * Spotted Dick purple pirate * Statler critical thinker * The Swedish Chef and panics * Muppet Food * Sweetums giant] * Talking Houses from the house's mouth * Tamanilla Grinderfall witch * Thog I blue? * Timmy Monster big mouth * Trevor the Gross substitute * Muppets on Wheels (Station Wagon from The Muppet Movie, The Electric Mayhem Bus, Fozzie's Studebaker, Jean Pierre Napoleon's Le Maximum, Monster Truck from The Great Muppet Caper, Bicycles) * Trumpet Lady a.k.a. Dolores the orchestra * T.R. Rooster chicken * Ubu host * Uncle Deadly jaunty haunter * Vicki assisted MuppeTelevision * Waldorf against it! * Walleye Pike pirate * Wally writer * Walter fan to fame * Whatnots * Wanda clef * Wayne the "harm" in harmony * Woodland Creatures callers (two-page spread) (Billy the Bear, Deer, Raccoons, Snakes, Beaver, and Wolf) * Yolanda girl * Zelda Rose librarian * Zippity Zap and ultra-hip * Zondra transmitter * Zoot is his ax * Index * Acknowledgments Corrected Errata *Geri and the Atrics' first appearance was Episode 404 *Miss Piggy's first appearance was an 1974 episode of "The Tonight Show" *Sal Minella should be spelled correctly *Camilla's first appearance was Episode 309 *Lubbock Lou should be pictured with his members of the jug band in their entry *A picture of Muppy with Kermit should be replaced in Rufus' entry by Rufus doing dishes as seen in "Hey Cinderella". *Lips' first appearance outside of the fifth season opening and closing was Episode 504. The page will say that Lips only can be seen one with his eyes open in "The Great Muppet Caper" after Gonzo took a group picture. *The section on Clifford lists the female drummer as one of his Solid Foam band mates instead of Animal, which is true. *Lubbock Lou's jug band members' debut was Episode 208. *Director Nigel's debut on ""Muppets Tonight" was Episode 101. *The Woodland Creatures' debut on "The Muppet Show" was Episode 221. Category:Muppets Category:Encyclopedias